Talk:Primary warp coil
Merge I figured since it was specifically referred to as a "primary warp coil," and because it is clearly different from normal warp coils, it should have a separate page. For whatever it's worth. -Blair2009 17:01, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Service time Does anyone know when the warp coils were last used aboard a starship? I feel this would be highly relevant information for the article. Or am I completely off base and they are "still" used on starships? Whoa, nothing like realizing you are starting to sound like this stuff is for real.--Obey the Fist!! 17:07, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :The "primary warp coil" was only referenced in (I believe). -Blair2009 17:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe a bginfo note that primary warp coils were no longer used by the 23rd century as starship nacelles contained multiple coils? I don't know...I should probably just drop it.--Obey the Fist!! 17:13, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, there were numerous references to the warp coils in the nacelles throughout ENT, which is another reason I believe they should have separate articles. -Blair2009 17:15, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Warp coils were referenced throughout Trek. A "primary" one was only referenced in "Damage" though, no? :To the best of my recollection, that is correct. My viewpoint is that, despite the writers not realizing that they should have used another technobabble term to describe it, they are clearly different technologies. I will yield to admin consensus, though -Blair2009 17:20, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't see a problem with having this as a separate article, since they do seem to be completely different components, albeit with similar names. - 21:47, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm not debating whether this should be a standalone article or not, I'm just asking if we know how long they were in service for. If it was only mentioned in one episode, then I suppose we will never know. Like how they get the creme filling inside Twinkies.--Obey the Fist!! 17:22, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the fact that both Enterprise and the Illyrian ship had them might suggest that its necessary for for all warp ships, but that's just speculation. -Blair2009 18:38, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :In the TNG:Tech Manual, it states that the warp coils contained in a starship nacelle are 'fired' sequentially by plasma injectors ( this is why the injectors being locked open is a bad thing, basically a engine with the trottle completely open, and if you dont utilize the energy by maintaining a high warp speed, the cores basically overloads and breaches ). So since they are fired sequentially in a specific order, I contend that the primary warp coil is simply the first in the sequence. The only other contender would be the large "Non Propolsive" subspace feild generator located in the main computer core..-- 22:49, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Removed a background info box I've removed the following background info box... starship between refurbishments, when the development of the class began.}} ...because it's based on a slight misreading of the TNG technical manual. What the manual says is "Life cycle of all primary coil elements to meet or exceed 1,200,000 cochrane-hours between neutron purge refurbishment", as in the primary elements of the coil, not elements of primary warp coils. �� T'Phall The Spicy Vulcan (open hailing frequencies) �� 12:20, April 25, 2018 (UTC)